Oregon State University (OSU) in Corvallis is a land-, sea-, and space-grant institution. A unique program that will provide veterinarians with a broad training in biomedical research specifically focused on using aquatic research models. The principle goal of the training will be to develop exceptionally well-qualified veterinarians with the research and experience necessary to develop independent research programs using aquatic research organisms such as zebrafish, rainbow trout and medaka. The program will provide concentrated mentored research training emphasizing laboratory research using multidisciplinary approaches. Trainees will be provided guidance and experience in scientific writing, scientific communication, and in the ethical conduction of biomedical research. Training in the use of fish as models for toxicological, oncology, and infectious diseases of fishes will be emphasized, and trainees will have opportunities to gain knowledge in fish husbandry, infectious diseases and health of fishes, molecular techniques, physiology, transgenics, and diagnostics. The training faculty has a long history in using aquatic models for biomedical research and the study of fish health, with outstanding and unique facilities and infrastructure. They are also well funded and dedicated to mentoring graduate and post-graduate studies. A strong external advisory board will guide the program. There are unique opportunities and challenges in using aquatic models to improve human health, and the exponential increase use of aquatic models for biomedical research has lead to a significant shortage of qualified veterinary scientist with experience in using these powerful models. This program will address an ever growing need in the biomedical research community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): For diseases with environmental or unknown etiologies there is a pressing need to more rapidly apply basic research discoveries to protect and improve human health. This proposed training program will develop the next generation of post-veterinary health scientist uniquely qualified to apply aquatic-based studies in multidisciplinary environments to advance human health.